


Light a fire

by tachibana_ks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks
Summary: *五年前与五年后的希尔凡身体互换*士官学校时双向暗恋的前提*分别是青年希尔凡×少年菲力克斯与少年希尔凡×青年菲力克斯*剧情？不存在的，pwp让我快乐
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Light a fire

**Author's Note:**

> *五年前与五年后的希尔凡身体互换  
> *士官学校时双向暗恋的前提  
> *分别是青年希尔凡×少年菲力克斯与少年希尔凡×青年菲力克斯  
> *剧情？不存在的，pwp让我快乐

（上）

咚咚咚！咚咚咚！咚咚咚咚咚——

“好吵，谁啊……”希尔凡扶着脑袋弯起上肢，身体有些凉飕飕的，不知为何没有平日习惯的体温。坚持不懈的敲门声让他睡眼惺忪地起身，迷迷糊糊一翻身，他险些从单人床上滚下去。

等等，单人床？奇怪……

砰！

房门被用力推开，巨大的响声惊得希尔凡睡意全无。他望着门口气势汹汹的来人——满脸怒意的束发男子，是自己再熟悉不过的……嗯？菲力……克斯……？

“你这个白痴，不是说了今天陪我早起训练吗？磨磨蹭蹭地还不快……”菲力克斯象征性地给希尔凡留点面子，随手重重摔上房门，冲向希尔凡正准备将他从被窝里拽出来，突然眼神一变，朝后退了一步，迅速拔出佩剑，寒冷的刀尖指向床上之人——

“等、等等等！什么？诶？什么情况？”

“你是谁？”菲力克斯警惕地发问。

“什、我是、诶？菲力克斯？等……这是怎么回事？”希尔凡疑惑地分析眼下的状况，迅速整理思路。

没记错的话，应该是……昨晚与菲力克斯在伏拉鲁达利乌斯府邸恩恩爱爱了一晚上，便相拥着入眠了才对。可这里是……士官学校……的宿舍？自己这是……回到了过去？

“希尔凡？”红发男子虽然的确是希尔凡的面孔，可是，对幼驯染了如指掌的菲力克斯敏锐地察觉到，此人并非他所熟知的好友。

菲力克斯咄咄逼人，一副立马要将眼前的人就地扑杀的表情。

“唔，菲力克斯，你先听我说。”希尔凡举起双手，安抚警戒中的菲力克斯。他刚打算随便抓个衣服，立刻被菲力克斯瞪得不敢轻举妄动。

“菲力克斯，我的确是希尔凡。”

剑客仿佛没有听见这句自证，握紧爱剑，刀锋相对。

“说了你或许不相信，但我是，怎么说，是来自未来的……希尔凡。”这话说出口，希尔凡自己都觉得不怎么靠谱。

“……”菲力克斯沉默，狐疑地打量——依旧是这幅欠揍的脸，发型虽然有所改变，但是一头艳丽的红发与往常一样刺眼，身形……似乎更健硕了一些，手掌比现在的更大，肩膀也变宽了，身上的肌肉也增加了……不对不对，这个不是重点……

菲力克斯甩甩头，小心翼翼地凑近观察。

“啊，对了，菲力克斯，你看这里。”希尔凡扯开被子，指了指自己腰侧一条不浅不深的刀疤，“你还记得吗？这是我在某次课题战的时候，不小心被砍伤的。”

菲力克斯像是回忆起当时的场景一般，微微一愣。盯着刀疤看了数秒，慢慢收起了手中的剑。

这个伤口，分明是希尔凡为了掩护自己撤退，被敌人砍中的……他注意到，眼前的希尔凡身上，添了不少大大小小的伤痕。

“别露出这样的表情嘛，菲力克斯。”像是看透了他一般，耳边传来的声音格外温柔，“伤口的增加，在所难免嘛。”

“！”菲力克斯回过神，自己居然不由自主地抚摸希尔凡的疤痕。他连忙抽手，涨红了脸。

希尔凡拉住菲力克斯的手，轻声说了句“摸一下没关系啦”。惹得菲力克斯脸更红了，恼怒地皱起眉。他一个重心不稳，跌坐在床沿。

“干什么，放开。”

“相信我了吗？菲力克斯。”

“……哼，姑且是。”

“不过……菲力克斯，你不好奇吗？”

“什么？”菲力克斯没好气地斜视希尔凡。

“未来的事情，比如，关于你自己的，或者是我的，再或者……”希尔凡贴向菲力克斯耳边，低声道，“……关于我们俩的关系。”

“唔？！”菲力克斯一副被说中的样子，狠狠地白了希尔凡一眼。

“告诉你也可以哦，菲力克斯。”希尔凡的记忆中，士官学校时的二人，还未互相表明心意。虽说已经知道此时的菲力克斯倾心于自己，仗着已知的情报调戏未来的恋人，未免有些狡猾。可是看着五年前的菲力克斯闹起别扭时可爱的模样，实在忍不住逗弄一番。

“哼，说什么蠢话，没兴趣。”

“哈哈，是吗？对了，我记得，那时你的背后也留了一道剑伤吧。”希尔凡说着，隔着衬衫摸了摸菲力克斯的背脊。

“啧！别碰我。”菲力克斯像是被冒犯到的猫咪一般，直起身子。

“抱歉抱歉，不习惯被这样摸吧。”希尔凡似笑非笑地揉了揉菲力克斯的后背，隔着衣物确认他的伤疤，“毕竟是菲利克斯嘛，我还是记得的哦，你没有—— _那、种、经、验_ 。”

希尔凡忍住坏笑，偷偷打量菲力克斯的表情。这样的玩笑，应该立马就生气了吧？

菲力克斯感觉自己脑门上爆出了一条青筋，希尔凡游刃有余的表情让人一肚子火。可是他克制住怒气，幽幽地回了一句，“……谁说，我没有。”

菲力克斯感到背上乱摸的手霎时僵住了，“嗯？跟女人的吗？”耳边的发问有些生硬。

“……不是。”短短二字声如蚊蚋，却在希尔凡脑中“轰”得一声炸开。

菲力克斯讷讷地盯着地面，不愿抬头与希尔凡直视。反正，没有在说谎，只是希尔凡不记得的话……

“……唔？！”菲力克斯觉得有那么短短数秒，自己的身体腾空而起，随后重重地摔在床上。他正准备呵斥希尔凡，却迎上了一双恼怒的眸子。

“谁？”隐忍的怒意藏在希尔凡冰冷的发问之中。

菲力克斯心中升起一道无名火，什么跟什么啊，明明是他忘记……啧，这个蠢货有什么立场生气。“没必要告诉你。 _未来的_ 希尔凡。”

希尔凡气愤地压住菲力克斯，“到底是谁！我还以为，你的第一次是与我……”希尔凡不顾菲力克斯的挣扎，蛮横地吻了上去。

希尔凡至今还记得，战火纷飞的生活让所有人都喘不过气。他借着酒意胡乱地向菲力克斯传达爱意，然而，好友并未推开自己，而是一反常态、直率地回应这份感情。互通心意后的那个夜晚，希尔凡用尽所有的温柔，满怀感激地拥抱了菲力克斯。像是要铭刻在心底一般，记下对方的体温，继续行走刀尖的日子。

希尔凡理所当然地默认菲力克斯的一切都是自己的，他并没有所谓处女情结，只是菲力克斯于自己而言，是最为特殊的存在，将所有的所有交付给自己的菲力克斯，一直都是他心中的瑰宝。第一次唇齿相迎也好，第一次十指相扣也好，甚至是第一次肌肤相亲……

可眼前的菲力克斯，居然告诉自己，在两人结合之前他已经与其他人，而且是与男人……发生过……

希尔凡觉得心里有什么地方塌了一块，他不愿去相信。这一定是女神的玩笑，一定只是一场梦吧。

希尔凡暴躁地亲吻菲力克斯，身下人不停推搡的同时朝他出拳攻击，都被他一一防住。

“唔！”希尔凡的唇瓣传来痛意，口中漫出铁锈的味道。他松开嘴，舔了舔嘴角的鲜血，蹙眉俯视捂住口鼻、不停喘气的菲力克斯。

“滚、滚开！”菲力克斯不悦地往后挪了一下，抬起胳膊撞向希尔凡。

希尔凡仍在逼问“到底是谁”，看着菲力克斯一脸不耐烦的表情，他索性沉下身子，整个人趴下，压住菲力克斯的胸口。

菲力克斯忘记了一点，眼前的希尔凡比他的体格要健壮许多，力道自然也是自己无法比拟的。他烦躁地推了几下，纹丝不动。被希尔凡压得无法动弹的菲力克斯，只好撇过头拒绝与之对视。

谁知，希尔凡毫不留情地箍住菲力克斯的下巴，迫使他转过头，“菲力克斯，你跟那个男人，是怎么接吻的？”

菲力克斯迎上希尔凡的目光，眸子深处跳动的欲火似曾相识，他不由得呆滞了片刻，满脸通红。

“哦？那么难忘吗？看把你羞的。”希尔凡的话语如同利刃一般，直戳菲力克斯的心窝。

“才、才不是！都说了与你无关，滚开。”

这种情况下依然不收锋芒、恶言相向的菲力克斯，让希尔凡觉得又好气又好笑。士官学校如此呛人的菲力克斯，让他怀念却又苦恼。希尔凡皱眉，掰过菲力克斯的脸，再一次吻了上去。

“唔！唔唔……嗯……？！”这一次，希尔凡一边吻住菲力克斯，一边探入菲力克斯的裤子，握住了他的分身。

“嗯……！唔唔……”菲力克斯奋力扭头，被希尔凡束缚住的小脸都拧得变形了，他张口准备再次咬下时，希尔凡突然捏了捏他的性器。

“别再咬我了，菲力克斯。”希尔凡略微离开一些，拖着一段粘稠的银丝，轻声道出警告一般的话语。“怎么样，他有这样吻你吗？”

没等菲力克斯回答，希尔凡再次凑上前去，用舌头撑开菲力克斯的牙关，径直朝里攻去。菲力克斯抗拒地往后一缩，无奈被希尔凡压制得无法逃脱，只好任由希尔凡灵巧的舌头在他唇齿间游走。希尔凡贴着菲力克斯的嫩舌，不顾对方畏畏缩缩地往里逃，霸道地碾了上去。任凭菲力克斯如何躲闪，总能被希尔凡纠葛上来，再搅弄一番。

“唔……嗯……嗯嗯……”菲力克斯抗拒的哼声渐渐变了调，希尔凡的吻仿佛带着催情的魔力，他感觉自己的神智快要被抽走，黏糊糊的唾液交换、湿漉漉的呼吸，都惹得菲力克斯浑身酥软。希尔凡娴熟的技巧令人恼火，可是却吻得菲力克斯难以自拔。

“嗯、嗯……唔……”菲力克斯的鼻息一时间节奏紊乱，不习惯接吻的他不知如何好好呼吸。希尔凡望着菲力克斯的样子——半垂的眼睑不停颤动，细长的睫毛粘上了生理性的泪水，脸上的红潮已经染至鼻尖，有些喘不过气的样子格外可爱。

希尔凡不舍地离开菲力克斯那双已经被他吮肿的红唇。从缺氧的感觉中恢复过来的菲力克斯，大口呼吸，费力地调整气息。

“精神不错啊，菲力克斯。”

“……？！”听见希尔凡揶揄的话语，菲力克斯顺着声音望去，希尔凡不知何时将自己的裤子褪了一半，手掌裹住自己的性器，来回玩弄。

“你在干什……啊、啊啊……！快住、住手！”半勃起的分身在希尔凡的撸动下开始变硬，希尔凡宽大的手掌有些粗糙，滑过前端的嫩肉时稍稍一按，便引得菲力克斯身体软了下来。

“啊……嗯、嗯……”菲力克斯的肩膀轻轻震动，他越想克制自己的声音，就越无法集中精神忽视下体传来的快感。上身被希尔凡压住的他，注意到对方另一只不安分的手钻入了自己衣服下摆。

“他碰了你哪些地方？”希尔凡用力掀起菲力克斯的衬衣，碍于绷紧的制服背心，希尔凡只好将衣服推至菲力克斯的胸口，伸手捏住一边的乳尖，用食指顺着乳晕挑弄。“比如，这里？”

“啊……！”胸前传来有些发烫的触感，希尔凡熟练地搓揉，低头含住另一侧乳首。“呀……！啊，不、不要……”湿润的感觉在胸口化开，希尔凡吮吸的同时用牙尖细细地啃咬，菲力克斯的身体顿时弹了起来，不停颤抖。

“这里、和这里呢？”希尔凡徐徐发问，顺着菲力克斯的的胸腔一路往下吻去，留下一串深浅不同的吻痕，停在菲力克斯的腹股沟，抬眼观察菲力克斯的表情。

“唔……啊，快、快停……”菲力克斯的胸口不停起伏，他两手推开希尔凡的脑袋，扭着身体，想逃离难以承受的刺激。

“还是说……这里？”语毕，希尔凡张口含住了菲力克斯的性器。

“啊！啊啊——别、啊、嗯……！”希尔凡的舌头缠上菲力克斯的前端，突兀的快感让菲力克斯手足无措，他弓起背，抵在希尔凡头顶的双手反而下意识地收紧指尖，抱住了这一头红发。

“唔、唔。”希尔凡像是在品尝什么美味佳肴一般，发出愉快的声音，他不停舔弄菲力克斯的茎身，舌头熟练地绕着龟头打转，一只手还不忘揉捏菲力克斯的囊袋，寻找他的敏感点。

“啊、啊啊……唔……不、别再……”菲力克斯觉得体内的热度在上升，腹部有什么东西正逐渐扩散，让他快要承受不住。

“唔，当然还有、这里……吧。”希尔凡含糊不清地嘀咕，掰开菲力克斯的臀瓣，伸出食指往紧闭的后穴探了进去。

“……？！嗯！”身后的异样感格外唐突，菲力克斯连忙摆腰挣扎，却被希尔凡捏紧了臀部，无法抽身。

希尔凡的手指转动着深入，稍稍搔刮内壁，引得菲力克斯抽了一口气，下体不自主地晃动。希尔凡有些强硬地挤入第二根手指，轻轻撑开一些，再继续往里探。

“啊、啊……快放、我要、要……啊，啊啊啊——”希尔凡精准的刺激让菲力克斯遭受不住，一波波的快感最终将他带向高潮。菲力克斯的臀一时间离开床榻，他剧烈颤动，在希尔凡的口中释放了出来。

希尔凡的唇紧紧裹着菲力克斯的性器，像在舔冰棍一样慢慢吐出肉棒，他毫不在意地抹了抹渗出嘴角的精液，张开嘴像是在展示战利品一般，让菲力克斯看自己满口的白浊。

见到这一幕的菲力克斯，脸颊“唰”得一下红了。“笨……！快、快吐出来！”

希尔凡仿佛没有听见，他退出手指，猛地将菲力克斯的身体翻过，握住他的翘臀，低下头去。

“你在干什……唔……！”希尔凡的唇贴上了菲力克斯的后庭，缓缓地、缓缓地将口中粘腻的液体，全数吐进了菲力克斯的体内。“啊，不、要……好、好奇怪……”

希尔凡继续伸入手指为菲力克斯扩张，在精液的助力下，进出变得稍许顺利了一些，于是希尔凡又尝试着加了一根手指。“唔……！啊啊……”触碰到某一个地方时，菲力克斯口中漏出了抗拒却快乐的声音。

“果然。”希尔凡自言自语着，加快手指刺激的动作。他弯下腰，掏出自己硕大的性器，磨蹭着抵在菲力克斯身后。

“你让他，进到这里了，对吧？”希尔凡冷冷的声音在菲力克斯脑后传来，他心里咯噔一下，刚要说什么，张口却全数化作了呻吟。

“噫——！啊、啊啊啊——唔、唔……呜……”希尔凡的手指往外退的同时，用力撑开后穴的入口，他发烫的肉刃顺势往里捅了进去。菲力克斯有些痛苦地发出低吟，呼吸中混杂着短促的啜泣声。

好紧，太紧了。

“唔……菲力克斯，别那么用力……”菲力克斯的身体不安地僵住，完全没有放松的肉壁用力挤压着希尔凡的性器，对希尔凡来说，这样的快感实在是意料之外。

“啊、啊啊……呀！……嗯啊！”希尔凡试着努力往里送，无奈菲力克斯丝毫没有松弛下来的迹象，他只好停在半当中，弯下腰安抚紧张的菲力克斯。

希尔凡从后面含住菲力克斯发红的耳朵，菲力克斯一震，身体些许软和了一点。希尔凡伸出舌尖舔他的耳背，张口衔住他的耳垂。“啊、啊……”

“喜欢这里吗，菲力克斯。”希尔凡在他耳边轻轻吐气，继续不慌不忙地吻他的后颈。“五年后的你，可是很喜欢我碰你这里。”

“什……？嗯、啊啊啊——”菲力克斯一愣，一时舒缓了紧张的身体。希尔凡趁势用劲一顶，整根都没入菲力克斯的体内。

希尔凡的话语在菲力克斯的耳畔激起阵阵回响，五年、后？也就是说……五年后，我们……

然而希尔凡没有给菲力克斯更多思考的时间，他稍稍调整了一下在菲力克斯体内的姿势，借着菲力克斯的精液润滑让他颇为兴奋，试探性地小幅抽送了几下后，他开始缓缓移动胯部，有些急躁地操弄了起来。

“呀……！啊啊、嗯……”菲力克斯突然弓起背，两手紧紧抓住床单，脑袋无力地垂在床榻上。对菲力克斯的身体了如指掌的希尔凡，很快就找到了敏感点，他轻声嘟囔了一句“是这里吗”，直起上身，扶住菲力克斯的腰，专心地朝那个方向进攻。

“啊啊、嗯、嗯……！不要、唔……呜呜、呜……不、啊、呜……”被刺激到的菲力克斯发出悲鸣般的呻吟，泪水也跟着滚落，他弯过胳膊，想要起身逃离，却被希尔凡箍住腰部，一步也无法挪动。

“菲力克斯，嗯……！好舒服……”希尔凡加大了幅度，每次朝那个方向冲撞时，菲力克斯都控制不住地战栗，内壁也跟着缩动。对于几乎没有经历过人事的菲力克斯而言，这般强烈的刺激让他几近晕厥，而希尔凡依旧用毫不减缓的频率抽送自己的分身。“菲力克斯，他碰过你的地方……我都要盖住。”

“不、不是……啊、没有……嗯、啊啊……！”一阵奇妙的感觉从菲力克斯的小腹向上升，带着微弱电流般的触感，钻入他每一寸皮肤。滚烫的气息从他口干舌燥的嘴中喷出，自己的呻吟越来越大声，甚至无法好好组织一句完整的话语。不安与焦躁如同火焰一般在他体内蔓延，灼烧着他的神志。希尔凡的粗壮越顶越深，仿佛就要碾入自己的肠道，体内的刺激不停加剧，他感觉内脏似乎全部搅在了一起，整个人都变得不正常了，就快、就快要坏掉了。

可是与身后层层叠加的快感相比，他无人照料的性器早已硬得发痛，直直地悬在小腹前，龟头上早就晕开了一层浅粉，徐徐渗出的蜜液顺着茎身滴落在床单上。菲力克斯像是中了魔怔一般，拧过身子，伸手去碰。“呀、啊、嗯……”不知如何抚慰自己直立的肉棒，他只是稍微揉了一下前端，就挤弄出不少爱液。酥麻的快意从腹股沟窜出，他忍不住发出甜美的哼声。

希尔凡注意到趴在床上的菲力克斯古怪的姿势，他皱了皱眉，俯下身将菲力克斯的两手掰至额前，“不行哦，菲力克斯，别那么快去。”他像是惩罚身下人一样，迅速地整根抽出，在入口处蹭了几下，再狠狠地顶入。“嗯……！再多感受我一下……菲力克斯。”

“唔唔唔——！啊、啊啊……呜、呜呜……”菲力克斯再次发出哭嚎，他喉咙间溢出断断续续的抽泣，肩膀不停发抖。“不、不要……呜呜……希尔、希尔凡……嗯……好、奇怪，啊……！”

“唔……！”听见菲力克斯情不自禁喊自己的名字，希尔凡胸中抽痛了一下，他作恶似地加快了速度，每次整根深入的同时，还不忘扣住菲力克斯的腰往自己身侧挤。菲力克斯的腰际布满深深的手掌印，情欲的热度染红了他的全身，他浑圆的臀瓣紧紧贴在希尔凡的小腹，仿佛压成了一滩温润的凝脂。

“菲力克斯，菲力克斯……唔！…该死……”希尔凡忘情地呼唤所爱之人的名字，一想到菲力克斯也曾这样在其他人身下承欢，在除了他以外的男人面前露出如此色情放荡的样子，希尔凡便觉得自己快要被不停膨胀的嫉妒给逼疯，无力的感受化为窒息般的痛苦。“菲力克斯，为什么……”

“唔、嗯啊……呜呜、不、啊！我、啊……！我要……”菲力克斯倏地颤动，呜咽的声音含糊不清，他止不住哭泣，只好将头埋在手腕上，不停地吸鼻子。

“菲力克斯，你要去了吗？唔……！我也……”希尔凡加重了力道，菲力克斯的后穴已经渐渐习惯希尔凡大幅度的抽送，每次猛地向外抽时，穴口淡粉色的嫩肉也跟着往外翻，菲力克斯白皙的臀瓣布上了细细的汗珠，缓缓凝结在一起，滚落在两人交合的地方。

“唔、唔……！唔……”希尔凡注意到菲力克斯压抑自己的声音，他向前望去，菲力克斯竟咬住自己的手腕，嘴角的津液顺着牙关淌了下来，希尔凡连忙扯开他的胳膊，将自己的手臂递了过去。

“菲力克斯！别咬自己，唔！”菲力克斯一片空白的大脑听不进任何话语，他张口咬住了希尔凡的，任凭眼泪与唾液落在希尔凡的手腕上。

“唔、嗯……！嗯！”希尔凡另一只手环住菲力克斯的上身，伏在菲力克斯身后用力吻住他的后颈。菲力克斯被脑后的刺激点燃了浑身的快感，希尔凡冲撞的动作几乎要将自己贯穿，他忍不住收缩小穴。每一次松开穴口就像是在邀请希尔凡向更深处进攻，而当他绷直身体时，绞紧希尔凡的动作就像在记住体内肉棒的形状，让菲力克斯不知该用何种姿势逃离这一切。

“……！！唔——！唔唔、嗯——！”过于有感觉的身体无法抗拒一丝一毫的快意，在希尔凡增速的攻击下，菲力克斯终于忍不住了，他缩紧腹部，用力朝希尔凡的手腕咬下，留下一排绯红色的牙印。菲力克斯在颤抖中到达了顶端，浓密的精液从直挺挺的性器中喷涌而出，他的小穴骤然缩紧，用最为热烈的方式迎接希尔凡的肉刃，“啊……嗯啊啊……不、啊啊、希尔、嗯……啊——！”希尔凡低哼了一句“该死”，挣开手臂，双手紧紧抱住菲力克斯，用力顶入最后一记，将自己热情的种子彻底释放在菲力克斯的体内。

“唔……啊、啊……呜、呜呜、希、希尔……呜呜呜……”没法抑制声音的菲力克斯仰头呻吟，声音已经变得有些嘶哑。他的双眼难以控制地向上翻起，额前像是有一道白光闪过，间歇性的射精拉长了高潮的快感，菲力克斯再次哭出了声。

希尔凡大口喘气，不愿松开抱紧菲力克斯的手。他扶着自己的性器慢慢往外退，情欲的浊液顺着菲力克斯的股间不停流下，点缀在嫣红的双腿之间。

希尔凡翻身侧躺在菲力克斯身旁，闷闷地发问，“他有我舒服吗？菲力克斯？到底……是谁？”

听见希尔凡的问题，菲力克斯气恼地抬头，却迎上一双惆怅的眸子，嫉妒、心酸，混杂的感情在眼前琥珀色的双眸中溢出，菲力克斯心底跳动着痛意。他有些虚弱地抬起手，抚了抚对方的眼窝，凑上前去害羞地点吻了一下。

“除了你，还会有谁呢？白痴。”气若游丝般的声音。精疲力尽的菲力克斯就这样抚着希尔凡的脸颊，发出了沉沉的呼吸声。

“什——？”希尔凡惊讶地想要追问，霎时，脑中有什么阀门好像被缓缓打开，记忆如同激流般涌入。一阵眩晕感几乎在同时向他袭去，还没问出口的疑惑，就这样随着倦意，缓缓沉入了梦乡。

（下）

希尔凡在断断续续的水声中醒来。身陷软塌，令人安心的气味萦绕着他，一种遥远却熟悉的感觉，他不明白自己身上发生了什么。

希尔凡困惑地环视四周，不是自己的宿舍，房间内的摆设井井有条，显然也不是什么城镇里的旅社。

他努力回忆前一晚，貌似没有和哪个女孩子饮酒作乐的记忆啊，那自己这是全裸躺在谁家的被窝里？

在希尔凡拼命思考，打算起身寻找线索时，水声停止了。

房间一侧的门被人推开，一个热气腾腾、腰间裹着浴巾的身影走了出来，两手擦拭头发。湿热的水珠顺着男子匀称的身体曲线滚落，白皙的皮肤上躺着不少伤疤，大大小小的吻痕与牙印点缀其中，不禁让人浮想联翩。黑发男子捋着自己的长发，不满地抱怨道，“啧，昨晚你留的痕迹太多了。”

希尔凡有点懵了，他打量眼前的男子，努力让自己的声音保持正常，却还是带着疑惑与惊讶：“菲力……克斯……？”

尽管儿时好友的样貌与自己熟知的菲力克斯没有太大差别，但眼前的人明显比自己年长，没记错的话，身上的伤疤也增加了。希尔凡再次观察了房间布置，忽然意识到，自己或许是身处伏拉鲁达力乌斯的府邸。难道说，自己是见到了未来的菲力克斯？

菲力克斯停下手里的动作，直愣愣地望着床上的人，张了张嘴，没有出声，不解的皱着眉，带着不信任的语气发问：“你是……希尔凡？”

希尔凡点了点头。

菲力克斯露出一副想知道发生了什么事的表情，低声嘟囔，“啧，那我的恋人跑哪去了。”

“恋…………人……？”希尔凡的大脑像被什么东西狠狠撞了一下，菲力克斯口中的词语在他脑中不停回响。啊，也是啊，菲力克斯当然也会与人相爱、结为连理，这不是理所当然的事吗，可为什么心里却如此不甘……

“……喂，喂！”菲力克斯不悦的声音打断了希尔凡的独自消沉，他怅然若失地抬头，迎上菲力克斯的疑问，“到底怎么回事？”

“……”希尔凡躲开菲力克斯的视线，木讷地回答，“对你来说，我应该是过去之人，我也不明白怎么会跑到未来……那个、菲力克斯。”

“嗯？”

“你的恋人……是怎么样的人？”希尔凡踟蹰着发问。

“啊？你在说什么……”菲力克斯刚想骂一句笨蛋，望着希尔凡古怪的样子，他沉默了。嗯？难道眼前的希尔凡，完全没有意识到是与自己现在的身体互换了？记忆中，似乎五年前……两人还没有互通心意，只有过那么一次……

“我想知道菲力克斯的恋人……是什么样的人。”希尔凡露出傻呵呵的笑容，是一眼就被菲力克斯识破的假笑。

“唔，是芙朵拉第一蠢的男人吧。”菲力克斯直截了当地回答道。

“什……？”希尔凡呆住了，菲力克斯刚刚是说了……男人吧？希尔凡失落的心情在这一刻转为了痛苦的嫉妒。也就是说……菲力克斯身上的这些印记，都是那个男人留下的，两人昨晚就是在这张床上……

希尔凡越往深处想，心里如针扎般的痛楚便越强烈。

“问这些做什么？”菲力克斯丢去一个白眼，甩开毛巾，坐在床边，“喂，我说啊……”

“嗯？！”希尔凡还未回过神，突然感到两股间一阵热辣辣的痛意。菲力克斯盘腿坐在床上，伸出一只脚，用力踩在自己的——该死，居然盯着半裸的菲力克斯看太久勃起了。

“唔！菲、菲力克斯……？”

“哼，你这色情魔，随时随地都能发情么。”

“什、当然不是。”希尔凡皱眉否认。当然是因为，对面是你，才会……

菲力克斯没有挪开脚，他踩着希尔凡的性器，用脚掌紧贴着茎身，希尔凡忍不住弯下腰，他硕大的分身贴在了自己的小腹上。

“唔……！”希尔凡不知此刻该如何反应，为什么菲力克斯会为他……怎么会有这等好事，简直是在做梦。等等，不如说眼下或许就是梦……？

“菲力、克斯……哈……唔！”菲力克斯的大脚趾压在龟头处，来回摩挲，直到性器的前端淌出半透明的体液。他似乎很满意这幅反应，转而缩起脚趾，努力夹住脚底的肉棒，挤压着上下律动。希尔凡两手狠狠抓着床单，隐忍的表情看着很辛苦。

如果这是在做梦，为何不让梦更久一点……

希尔凡脑中蹦出大胆的想法，他伸出手，抚上了菲力克斯的脚踝。

“！”刚出浴的菲力克斯浑身暖洋洋的，而希尔凡的指尖有点冷，两种温度的碰撞让菲力克斯不由得往后一退。

希尔凡顺着菲力克斯的脚踝往下摸，捏住他的脚往自己性器上靠，菲力克斯先是一愣，接着又继续脚掌的动作。希尔凡轻柔地裹着菲力克斯的脚，感受着脚掌的起伏。随即伸出另一只手，攀向菲力克斯的小腿。

“嗯……”希尔凡发凉的手指缓缓向上，像在抚摸珍贵的丝织品，细细感受菲力克斯的温度。若即若离的触碰让菲力克斯感到有些痒，明明是透着寒意的指尖，却传来露骨的欲望。

菲力克斯喉间漏出的低吟如同无形的邀请函，希尔凡直直望向菲力克斯稍稍抿起的双唇，细细的唇纹在挤压中列成了一排软刷，下唇像是染上了一层水色，泛着浅浅的光泽。不知道它们是什么样的味道，刚刚洗过澡，应该还是温暖的、湿润的……

希尔凡一边幻想着，一边吻了上去。

菲力克斯没有躲开，反而邀请似得张开唇瓣，漏出一丝空隙，用舌尖试探性地舔了一记希尔凡的唇。

希尔凡像是受到惊吓一般，连忙分开，脸上的潮红难掩他的尴尬。

“啧，干什么一惊一乍的。”

“抱歉，菲力克斯……”

“有什么好道歉的。”菲力克斯露出不爽的表情，加重脚上的动作，听见希尔凡隐忍地哼了一记，斜眼问道，“你这里都这样了。如何，要做吗？”

“诶？”希尔凡怀疑自己的听力出了什么问题，“做……是指、诶？”

“啧。”又是不满的咂嘴声，菲力克斯扯了扯自己的腰部的浴巾。松开的浴巾落在他的胯间，希尔凡盯着毛巾下微微凸起的区域，还有隐约可见的耻毛，满脸通红。“少废话，做吗？”

“可、可是，菲力克斯，你的恋人……”

“没关系，他不会介意的。”菲力克斯毫不在意地爽快回答。

“什……？”希尔凡又一次呆住了，他心中说不上来的难受，同时升起了一道无名火，不会介意？菲力克斯是交了个什么样的恋人啊？能够毫不在意自己心爱的人与其他人发生关系吗？不如说菲力克斯居然变成了这样的人，是被那个男人调教出来的吗？

希尔凡非常气恼，可是转念一想，或许这是唯一的一次机会吧，能够抱一次菲力克斯，能够得到他，哪怕就这么一次……自己也就知足了。

菲力克斯望着希尔凡一脸悲愤的表情，有点心疼又有点好笑。偶尔换自己捉弄一下他也不错，谁让他在士官学校时对自己做那种事，还擅自忘掉了。

希尔凡沉默着抓住菲力克斯的脚，示意他继续，自己向前靠近，揽过菲力克斯的脖子，再次吻了上去。

“嗯、唔……”菲力克斯配合地张开双唇，与希尔凡亲密地交换呼吸。菲力克斯的亲吻不再青涩，他转动自己的舌头，贴住希尔凡的，顺从地迎合着打转。口中的交缠浓厚而热烈，希尔凡的吻带着发泄的怒意，他不给菲力克斯喘息的间隙，唇瓣交叠的动作一下比一下粗鲁，他吮吸菲力克斯的舌尖，轻咬微颤的唇瓣。“嗯、嗯……唔……”菲力克斯的鼻息渐渐加重，漏出了快乐而急切的呻吟，希尔凡有些沉沦，在这看似可口却虚假的甜蜜之中。

“唔……！嗯嗯、唔！”菲力克斯像是被什么激到一般，弓起了腰。菲力克斯的脚掌被希尔凡突然握住，加快了抚慰那挺立的性器的速度。希尔凡的手指抵在他的脚心，酥麻的感觉从脚底传来，像是有一阵电流从下至上蹿到全身。菲力克斯忍不住发抖。

希尔凡见状，两手箍得更紧了，他压着菲力克斯的后脑勺，不愿松开口中的吻，自己的腰则是朝前送，借着菲力克斯的裸足自慰。

“该死，菲力克斯，唔……我快……”希尔凡抓着菲力克斯紧绷的脚掌，敏感的脚心被希尔凡的手指与阴茎一同刺激，莫名的瘙痒引得菲力克斯的身体也跟着软了下来，本来游刃有余的亲吻变得让他难以呼吸。伴着希尔凡一声低沉的呻吟，一股粘稠的液体喷洒而出，沾湿了菲力克斯的足底，缓缓流满他的脚尖。

“哈……哈……”希尔凡终于停下了亲吻，他的嘴角黏连着菲力克斯唇瓣上的银丝，一脸恍惚地凝视对方。

“啧，你这不知节制的色情魔。”菲力克斯盯着希尔凡刚刚射过的性器，居然还处在半勃起的状态。他抽回沾满精液的脚，从枕头后摸索着掏出一个小瓶子。

希尔凡正要伸手去接，谁知菲力克斯无视他，打开瓶盖，将润滑剂倒在了自己手中。菲力克斯嘀咕了一句“别碍事”，稍稍向后仰。希尔凡像是接收到什么讯号一般，朝前倾去，将浴巾一把扯走。菲力克斯的下身在自己面前一览无遗，而菲力克斯只是略微停顿了一下，便镇定地张开双腿，将手往自己后庭探。

菲力克斯粘稠的手指在入口处轻轻揉了几圈，伴着一记短促的呻吟，探入了肉穴。他很快就增加了一根手指，按揉的同时不断向里伸入，紧实的后穴像在吞食菲力克斯的手指，他的指节渐渐没入其中，发出细微的水声。

“嗯、啊、嗯……”菲力克斯的呻吟已经染上了情欲。手指抽送的速度不断地加快，每次手指退出时，希尔凡仿佛能看到肉壁在缓慢抽搐着合拢，菲力克斯体内挤出的液体从小穴处流至他的臀缝。希尔凡用力吞咽他疼痛的喉咙，干渴的感受让他头脑发胀。

希尔凡喘着粗气，目不转睛地紧盯菲力克斯的动作。他想象着菲力克斯的恋人坐在这幅景象前，欣赏菲力克斯如此放荡的动作，享受来自菲力克斯的爱抚与亲吻……希尔凡的心脏快要承受不住这样的痛苦，如果无法拥有菲力克斯，至少此时此刻，他想要抱紧他、占有他。

他搂过菲力克斯，递去一个强硬的吻，将对方断断续续的呻吟全都吞入口中。

“唔、等、嗯……嗯嗯……”菲力克斯被吻住的同时，希尔凡的手握住了他的分身。早已抬头的性器被希尔凡鲁莽地捏住，菲力克斯忍不住绷紧腹部，弓起腰挣开希尔凡的怀抱。

“白痴，嗯、不……”菲力克斯推开还在朝他唇上“啾”“啾”啄吻的希尔凡，有些烦躁地低声嘟囔，“不用弄了，快、快进来。”

希尔凡瞥了一眼菲力克斯的下身——邀请着张开双腿，手指撑开穴口的嫩肉，颤抖的内壁抽动着朝里缩。希尔凡心头一紧，他把菲力克斯推倒在床上，按着对方的膝盖，将自己的性器送了进去。

“嗯、啊啊——哈……嗯……”眼前的身体显然已经习惯了被人拥抱，半插入的性器还在小心翼翼地往里送，菲力克斯却果断地挪腰往下，主动将希尔凡的分身全部吞入。

“唔……！”菲力克斯的举动让希尔凡乱了手脚，暖和的内壁紧紧裹住希尔凡的肉棒，忽然到来的快感让希尔凡有些手足无措。他咬牙调整呼吸，抬头观察菲力克斯的状况。

“啧，干嘛呢。”菲力克斯嫌弃地丢去一个白眼，抬起双腿绕在希尔凡背后，使劲往下压，催促道，“嗯……！快、动啊。”

被菲力克斯使唤的希尔凡终于开始顶跨的动作，眼下的景象是真的吗？自己居然在菲力克斯的体内，听着菲力克斯的呻吟声。如果是真的该有多好……

“嗯、啊……”菲力克斯的身体升温很快，可是希尔凡动作过于温柔，像是在对待易碎品一般战战兢兢，是让菲力克斯不习惯的感觉。明明跟他说过别把我当女人……

可是五年前的希尔凡并不知道菲力克斯的所思所虑，他只想好好珍惜这一次交合，好好记住此刻的菲力克斯的一切，他的气味、他的声音、他写满情欲的脸庞、他胸口的起伏、腰际的轻搐，还有他温软的肉壁……

“嗯……希、希尔凡。”菲力克斯伸手勾住希尔凡的脖子，在他耳边低语，“没关系的，啊、啊……不用那么……嗯、再用点力，我可以、承受……啊啊——”

听见菲力克斯的话语，希尔凡再次莫名气恼，这算什么？是在告诉自己他已经被那个男人抱了太多次，已经习惯了这样的事吗？

希尔凡猛地一顶，菲力克斯的身体明显一颤，两手牢牢抓紧他的背。希尔凡恼火地加快速度，抽插的动作不再温柔，有些急切地朝更深处进攻。希尔凡转头亲吻菲力克斯的后颈，细碎的吻胡乱地洒在白皙的皮肤上，他耳边的呻吟也跟着越发激烈。

“啊、啊……嗯……！”像是摸到了门道一般，希尔凡的亲吻变本加厉，他一边寻找藏在菲力克斯体内的敏感点，一边吮咬脸旁白嫩的耳垂。“啊、啊啊……那……里，唔……！”

菲力克斯颤抖着仰头，收紧指尖，下意识地逃避希尔凡的进攻。“等、嗯……！”

“菲力克斯，嗯……你不是说，可以承受吗？”希尔凡将菲力克斯的两腿向外掰，专心朝着那个点进攻。希尔凡捧住菲力克斯的后脑，限制他扭头的动作，不停亲吻、啃咬他的耳朵，下身则是快速而难耐地朝着同一个方向抽送，仿佛着了失心疯，希尔凡的动作没有丝毫缓和的趋势，机械性地刺激菲力克斯最为脆弱的地方。

“啊、啊啊……嗯、希尔、凡，等、啊……！”菲力克斯被希尔凡突然加剧的动作折腾得无法保持平稳，快感的叠加在短短数秒内被放大，希尔凡卖力进攻的地方正在向他身体各处运送令他发软的愉悦感，起初只是一团小火苗，现在却被一把燃到了最旺。“啊啊 、不要……啊……！一直弄、嗯！嗯……那里……！啊啊……”说什么承受的住啊，这实在是有点，太夸张了吧。

就算是五年前的希尔凡，学起东西来也是非常之快，更别说是摸索最喜欢的菲力克斯身上的敏感点了。他像一只烦人的大狗，不肯停下弄湿菲力克斯耳蜗的动作，菲力克斯敏感的地方，不会轻易地放过。他乐此不疲地把菲力克斯的耳朵吻得更红，另一只手则不安分地朝菲力克斯的胸口进攻。

“啊……！等、笨、嗯啊……！”希尔凡用拇指扫过菲力克斯发硬的乳尖，身下的人抗拒地弹了起来，后庭也跟着用力一缩。希尔凡伸手搓揉了几圈，无视菲力克斯的扭动，用指甲轻轻地来回刮弄。“啊啊啊……别、嗯……！两边、一起……嗯…！……不行……啊！”希尔凡用指腹捏紧已经有些发红的乳粒，在他的刺激下，乳晕也渐渐变肿。希尔凡终于松开口中的耳垂，低下头，一口含住了菲力克斯饱满而挺立的乳首。

“啊啊啊……！希尔、唔……咕……啊、啊啊……！”菲力克斯被激得拱起腰背，口中的呻吟变得模糊，上下同时进行的刺激让他眩晕，仿佛有什么东西顺着他的头皮不断向上爬，“啊、我要……嗯……去、要去……啊啊……！”

“唔……菲力克斯，菲力克斯，菲力克斯……”希尔凡舔弄着菲力克斯的乳尖，含糊不清地喊着，下体更为肆无忌惮地律动。他的每一次冲击都顶得菲力克斯腿根发抖，希尔凡无视菲力克斯不停收紧的小穴，用力将自己的肉刃往里挤，撞在敏感点上的感觉就像是与菲力克斯的身体紧紧契合，希尔凡感到有一种穿透全身的愉悦感，在他的背脊上跳跃。

“嗯啊……啊啊——啊……！”倏地，菲力克斯用力压下手掌，十指快要刻入希尔凡的皮肤中。他紧闭双眼，呜咽着抬起头，生理性的泪水顺着他的眼窝淌至额头，滚落在他凌乱而美艳的黑发中。

希尔凡的肚子上湿了一片，菲力克斯的性器贴住自己的小腹，还在痉挛着射出。他的肉棒被菲力克斯高潮时节律性的收缩夹得又爽又疼，他觉得自己一触即发。随意地抽动几下后，希尔凡强忍住快意，朝外退了出去，可是才刚刚退到一半，身后的双腿像是看破了他的意图，用力朝下压去。

“白、痴……啊……！射、在里面……嗯！”

“唔！”希尔凡被菲力克斯猛推，他无法控制因惯性向内的冲撞，顶入最深处紧致的甬道，菲力克斯的内壁抽搐着迎接他，希尔凡朝着菲力克斯的胸口用力咬下，在激烈的拥抱中释放了出来。

“啊、啊啊啊——”菲力克斯毫无空隙的内壁被希尔凡的精液射得满满当当，他蜷起身子，用力揉着希尔凡的头发，紧紧抱在怀中。

“哈、哈……”希尔凡张嘴舔了舔菲力克斯乳晕周围深深的牙印，在这具洁白的身体上留下情欲的痕迹，或许是想要表达小小的不满。

希尔凡扭动身子，想要离开菲力克斯的身体，却又被菲力克斯盘腿阻止了行动。

“别拔出来。”菲力克斯喘着气，睫毛上的泪水还在泛着光，“我还想要。”

“什……？”希尔凡露出吃惊的表情，胸口又是一阵抽痛。他没有说话，低下头迎接菲力克斯主动的亲吻。

“嗯、嗯……唔……”菲力克斯整个人都软绵绵的，湿热的口腔残留着方才的余韵，他的口中仿佛盛满了香甜的蜜糖，让希尔凡无法自拔地、贪婪地扫荡。背后盘曲的双腿缓慢收紧，身下的胸口徐徐靠近，两具身体紧密地贴合在一起，从呼吸、到心跳，在强烈的鼓动中产生共鸣。

希尔凡的性器再次胀大，就着菲力克斯体内的浊液，非常顺利地动了起来。磨人的亲吻让菲力克斯呼吸不畅，希尔凡只好不舍地舔了舔菲力克斯的唇瓣，直起身，扶着对方的腰加快节奏。

“啊、唔……啊……”高潮过后的菲力克斯极为敏感，进到深处时，菲力克斯的身体总是剧烈地颤动，后穴收缩的频率也在加大。

希尔凡猛地加速，再次毫不留情地进攻菲力克斯体内那脆弱的一小块。略去了温柔的前戏，菲力克斯感到体内的温度又一次飙升，他身后被希尔凡操弄得一团糟，而自己却控制不住肌肉的缩动，早已记住希尔凡的形状的内壁无视身体主人的反抗，诚实地接纳着体内反复的抽插。

“……！嗯……太快、啊……不……！”菲力克斯挺立的分身在不停向外流出蜜液，希尔凡的动作就像不知疲倦的野兽，撞击到敏感点的同时还不忘压下他的腰，再向内碾入一些。“啊啊、不行……希、啊……！又要……去，唔！”

希尔凡眼前大声喘息的菲力克斯，平日总是冷冷的脸庞此刻被情欲所控，桃红色的脸颊上布满了泪痕，粉嫩的舌尖在微张的唇瓣间依稀可见，白皙的脖颈与胸口被覆上了更多的吻痕。希尔凡望着菲力克斯的胸口，在自己留下的痕迹旁，也有不少嫣红的印记。他不由得加重了插入的力道，想要用快感来盖过自己心中的痛楚，可是为什么明明那么舒服，却觉得好悲伤呢？

“啊、啊啊……希、希尔、凡……嗯！”菲力克斯的声音有点沙哑，他忽然觉得肚子上有什么凉凉的东西，有什么东西滴在自己身上。他恍然往前看去，一头红发遮住了希尔凡的脸，但是从那颗脑袋下，确实有什么液体滴落……

“嗯……希尔、凡，你在……哭吗？”

“！”希尔凡突然僵住，迟钝地抬起头。

“喂，怎么了啊……”菲力克斯朝希尔凡伸出手，一脸“拿你没办法”，希尔凡凑上前去，脸上的泪水被菲力克斯轻轻擦去。

“为什么啊……菲力克斯……”希尔凡露出悲痛的表情，为什么眼前的菲力克斯还能如此温柔地对待自己。“恋人什么的，到底是哪里的哪个混蛋啊……菲力克斯……”希尔凡用力吸鼻子，恶狠狠地朝菲力克斯猛撞，仿佛要把不甘、忧伤、和愤怒全都塞进菲力克斯的身体里。

“啊、嗯……！你是、白痴吗！嗯啊……”菲力克斯觉得自己在濒临决堤的边缘，他努力忽视不断涌上的快意，想要完整地吐出一句句子，“除了、你……嗯……！还会有谁……啊！蠢货！”

“什、你说什么……？”希尔凡又一次怀疑自己的听力出了什么故障，菲力克斯刚刚说的意思是……诶？也就是说他所指的恋人，一直都是……未来的自己？

“呜、呜……菲力克斯……”希尔凡居然哭得更大声了。

“啊啊、为什么……变大、了，啊，嗯嗯——！”菲力克斯忽然攥紧被单，身体猛颤着扭动，射出的浊液与希尔凡落下的泪水交融，打湿了他的肚子。

希尔凡的下体被绞紧的同时，他俯下身，抖动的唇瓣喃喃着菲力克斯的名字，用几乎让两人窒息的力道紧紧抱住菲力克斯，就像是拥抱住对他来说唯一的救赎，将热烈的精液浇灌进了菲力克斯的缠绕着他的体内。

“哈……哈……”希尔凡将头枕在菲力克斯的胸口，感受耳边强烈的心跳声，难受与嫉妒在这一刻全都烟消云散，只剩下满足的喜悦。“好高兴，菲力克斯……”

“哼，烦人，快下去。”

耷拉在菲力克斯身上的人毫无反应，回应他的只有平稳的呼吸声。菲力克斯无奈地叹了口气，他摸着眼前的红发，指尖动作与他嘴角的浅笑一样轻柔。渐渐地，强烈的困意包围了菲力克斯，他朝下缩了缩身子，回抱住希尔凡，缓缓入睡。

尾声：

“唔……腰好痛。”菲力克斯半梦半醒地睁开双眼，正对着一张呼呼大睡的蠢脸，他狠狠盯着让自己腰酸背疼的始作俑者，伸手拧住这张脸。

“啊痛痛痛、痛！”希尔凡皱着鼻子惊醒，一脸无辜地揉着脸颊，“好痛、好痛！菲力克斯，怎么了啊！”

“哼。”菲力克斯满意地收手，继续把脸埋回希尔凡的胸口。

“哎，脸都要被你捏变形了，还打断了我的美梦~”

“梦？”菲力克斯抬起眼，若有所思地喃喃自语，“我也做了一个梦。”

“我梦到了五年前的你。”

“我梦到了五年前的你。”

——异口同声。

“诶？真的吗，菲力克斯，好巧啊。”希尔凡饶有兴致地追问，“是什么样的梦？”

“唔，五年前的你把现在的我给上了。”菲力克斯直言不讳。

“等、什什什么？！”希尔凡一脸诧异，有点不满地歪头吐槽，“这个臭小子……”

“说什么臭小子，不就是你自己吗？”菲力克斯丢去一个白眼。

“其实，我也梦到现在的我，把五年前的菲力克斯给……”希尔凡突然闭上眼像是在回味一般，痴痴的笑容让菲力克斯觉得莫名欠揍，“啊呀，五年前的菲力克斯在床上好青涩好可爱……啊、当然现在的菲力克斯也很可爱，最可ai……咕哦！”

希尔凡的肚子上被猛踹了一脚。

“痛痛痛，菲力克斯，要出人命的……”

“哼。”

“说起来，梦里的你居然告诉我，我们在士官学校的时候，那个……就是……”

“嗯，做了。”

“诶？”希尔凡又露出无比惊愕的表情，“诶诶诶——？真的假的，诶？什么时候……”

“啧，吵死了。”菲力克斯斜视着希尔凡，撇过嘴小声道，“就是，有一次课题战前我们吵架了……回来时我打算找你和好，但是你喝多了，就……”

“嗯？等等……”希尔凡用力闭上眼开始搜寻自己的记忆，的确有过那么一次因为和菲力克斯吵架而喝闷酒，可是后来他记得……有一个黑发美人到他的房间里，没记错的话，长得有点像……菲力……克斯……然后他就顺水推舟地……“啊！！”希尔凡猛地睁开眼，一脸错愕。

“吵死了。”

“原来那时的长发美人是菲力克斯吗！”希尔凡抓着菲力克斯的肩膀认真发问。

“美、说、说什么呢？！的确…是我……啧。”菲力克斯红着脸移开视线。

“天啊，我居然、居然对那样可爱的菲力克斯……”希尔凡烦恼地把头埋在菲力克斯肩上，苦恼地责备自己，“我居然忘了这种美妙的回忆，真是太不像话了。”

“没什么大碍吧。”

“才不是没什么呢，菲力克斯！那可是我们重要的第一次啊！”

菲力克斯的脸唰得红了，害羞地背过身，“现在说、说什么第一次！蠢不蠢啊。”

“菲力克斯，那么重要的事我居然隔了五年才知道！”希尔凡一脸痛心地抱住菲力克斯，“说起来，我们的梦，真的只是梦而已吧？”

“哼，谁知道。”

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进房间，落在了相拥的两具身体上。希尔凡手腕处浅浅的红印覆在菲力克斯身上，隔空与爱人胸口的齿痕，交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

-FIN-


End file.
